Cry
by senshi moon
Summary: Ahim wakes up dreaming about her parents...


**I have tons of homework, but I don't want to do it...Instead, I decided to write! Marvelous/Ahim fanfic! This happens during the night...That's it. I'll explain some stuff at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.**

* * *

_"Ahim! You must leave immediately!"_

_Ahim looked at her father in shock. "What are you talking about, outo-sama?!"_

_"You must survive and live on!" her mother declared._

_Ahim looked at them in horror. "Okaa-sama!"_

_"Run Ahim!" her father stated as he called their butler to take her away. Ahim struggled from the butler's grip, but she couldn't get free. At that time, Zatsurigu incarnated(?) her parents._

_"OUTO-SAMA! OKAA-SAMA!"_

Ahim woke up drenched in sweat and breathed deeply. _'Outo-sama...Okaa-sama...'_ Ahim thought as a tear ran down her face. She wiped it off and stood up. She left the her cabin and the galleon quietly and walked aimlessly around. Unware of her surroundings, she came to a stop by a lake. She saw a nearby bench and sat on it, thinking...

_'Outo-sama...okaa-sama...I'm sorry...I...If I had known how to fight at that time, would you guys have still been alive?' _As Ahim thought, she also started to remember little moments and fights that she had with her parents...

_"Ahim! I have told you time and time again to not write on my work documents! I can't believe it!" Ahim's father yelled at 5 year old Ahim about the documents. Ahim was just emotionless as she stood there while her father yelled at her._

_When he was finished, she spoke. "I'm sorry otou-sama. I'm sorry. I didn't know those were the documents for your work..."_

_Her father sighed at his smart little girl. "Don't do it again Ahim! You know this!" _

_Ahim nodded and went to her room. When she got to her room, she locked the door and began to cry on her bed. She cried and cried, thinking that she wasn't worthy of her parents, that her parents had a right to not love her. She ruined their work that could possibly change their lives. _

_"Ahim-sama! Are you alright?" asked their butler as he stood behind her door. _

_Ahim sniffed and nodded even thought she knew he couldn't see. "D-Don't worry. I-I-I'm alright..."_

_"Do you want something to eat?" _

_"No...Please leave me alone..."_

Unbeknowst to Ahim, she began to cry...

_"Where have you been Ahim?! It's past 8:30! You know you have to be home by 8!" her father scolded 16 year old Ahim after she come home._

_Ahim glared at her father. "Otou-sama! I am old enough to stay out a little later than my usual. I am old enough to be responsible-"_

_"I'm sorry Ahim, but your father is right!"_

_Ahim looked at her mother in shock. "Okaa-sama?"_

_"When we tell you to be home at a certain time, we expect you to be here at that time."_

_Ahim widened her eyes at them then glared at them. "Whatever! You guys have no right to get into my life!" Ahim stood up and ran up to her room._

_"Ahim!" her father called out. "Come back here!"_

Ahim just silently cried. _'I remember that I wished something bad would happen to them after that argument. I'm glad we got over it...' _Unbeknownst to Ahim, she began to say what she thought aloud. "If people think that they hate their parents, they don't know the sufferring one goes through when they lose them..."

"I agree with you, but I've never had parents."

Ahim whipped her head behind her to see Marvelous walking towards her and stopping a few yards away from her. She blinked rapidly and in shock. "Marvelous-san! What are you doing here?"

"Not important. Why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying? You haven't noticed?"

Ahim blinked twiced and suddenly felt the tears down her face. She quickly wiped them off. "U-Um...I was happy-"

"Don't lie Ahim. I know you are crying for something else. Spill."

Ahim glared at him. Oh no, her 16 year old side was coming out! "Why do you ask?! Why do you-"

"You are part of my crew!" Ahim gasped at his declaration. "You guys are the only persons I have in my life."

Ahim blinked and turned foward. "I...was remembering..."

Marvelous walked over to the bench and sat down next to her. "About your parents I suppose?"

Ahim nodded, confirming. "We...got into a lot of arguments with each other."

Marvelous chuckled. "You? Going against them? You must have been a rebel..."

Ahim smiled without knowing. "Yes. That is correct. I believe that I had been told that children don't always listen to their parents...But that does not mean one should wish that something bad would happen to them..."

"It's normal when kids do that. I guess you were no different."

"I was." Marvelous side-glanced at her. "Every single day, my parents would remind me that I am of loyalty and thereby different from everyone else. To my parents, me being defiant would not go well with our image."

Marvelous nodded. "I've heard about that. Never knew how it felt though. Must have been tough though, trying to live up to an image."

Ahim nodded. "I...had a dream about them...I remembered them..."

"...and made you cry..." Ahim breathed rapidly, trying very hard not to cry, and hoped Marvelous-san didn't notice. Unfortunately for her, he did. "You can cry...Don't worry about your image as a princess for the night..."

Ahim cried and cried. "I-I-I miss them!"

Marvelous unknowingly put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Remember when I told you not to cry? This time, cry..."

And they stayed like that for the whole night...

* * *

**Ahim may have been a princess, but she must have had at least one argument with her parents! And also at least have gotten mad at them at some point...I just had a huge argument with my mom that made me cry like that...I got over it and so did she...That's how the story was born. Hoped you guys liked it. I know it's short but, oh well. If you guys have any questions, please ask. ~Ja ne!**


End file.
